This invention relates to a pair of pincers for assembling and disassembling the springs of the brake shoes in a drum brake, particularly to one having the ratchet teeth of a position member on an upper portion of a position lever for firmly holding the outer wall of a brake shoe and the hook of a hook lever hooking the spring of the brake shoe, and then holding close two grips to assemble or disassemble the spring of a brake shoe with easiness and with quickness.
Generally, a brake drum mechanism of an automobile is fixed on the axle for rotating synchronously and has two brake shoes 5 positioned oppositely inside, as shown in FIG. 1. The brake shoes 5 have hook holes 50 bored on a top surface for strong springs 6 to hook tightly therein and two brake linings 51 coarse but friction-enduring fixedly provided at an outer side. When the brake of an automobile is used, two brake shoes 5 force two brake linings 51 to move outward and press the inner sides of the brake drum and thus produce a great frictional force to control the wheels of an automobile to slow down or stop. But, these brake linings 51 will gradually be worn off after the brake is used for a period, and under this condition, the brake shoes 5 have to be replaced in order to maintain the function of the brake and ensure safety of driving.
For the present, the strong springs of the brake shoes 5 are forcefully disassembled by means of common tools such as a screwdriver, a pair of pincers or the like, thus not only increasing difficulty in disassembling and wasting time but also resulting in damage to the tools or to the components of an automobile.
The objective of this invention is to offer a pair of pincers for assembling and disassembling the spring of the brake shoes in a drum brake, convenient in using and easy in handling.
The feature of the invention is a hook provided on the top of a hook lever to correspond with the ball joint provided on the top of a position lever.
A position member of the position lever has its sleeve receive the ball joint of the position lever, capable to rotate around but impossible to disengage from the ball joint and further has ratchet teeth formed around on a top end.